


Here Comes the Moon

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, each scene stands alone, not really a crossover, only the starrison scene has sexual stuff, so you can skip directly to the ship you want if you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: The moon is a romantic soul. Through the darkness, its pale glow lights the way to a new day, and—for many a couple—to a new love. For just as the moon has phases, so do the relationships that blossom on the earth below.[Four moonlit moments in the lives of four couples.]
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Here Comes the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely rufusrant! 
> 
> Each of the four scenes in this fic are independent, so if you're just here for 1 ship, the order of the scenes is mclennon, starrison, wolfstar, linny.

The moon is a romantic soul. Through the darkness, its pale glow lights the way to a new day, and—for many a couple—to a new love. For just as the moon has phases, so do the relationships that blossom on the earth below.

* * *

“John—fuck—get your toes outta my mouth,” Paul griped, kicking John in retaliation.

“ _Ow_. That’s my neck, you arse. You tryin’ to kill me?”

Paul groaned and scooted so close to the edge of the bed that his leg slipped off. “You sure we can’t afford a better hotel room? Or, y’know, a room with _two beds?_ ” Paul was getting sick of top and tailing.

“Sure, we can pay for a better room—if you wanna be stuck in Paris forever with no way to get home.”

Paul rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. He knew John was right. Still, despite the less-than-ideal sleeping arrangements, he was having a wonderful time with John. The city was incredible, and exploring it with John made it even better. Their dingy bedroom had its high points as well. The faint light of the moon shined through the blinds, painting stripes across the bedspread and making the atmosphere almost romantic—

_No_. Paul promised himself he wouldn’t think like that anymore. John was his mate—he couldn’t risk ruining what they had.

“Paul. Did you hear what I said?”

“…What?”

“I asked what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit. You keep curling and flexing your toes. Something’s on your mind.”

“What’re you staring at my toes for? Got yourself a foot fetish?”

John laughed and propped himself up on his elbow. “What’s it to you?” he asked, pinching Paul’s toe.

“Fuck off,” Paul huffed as he kicked John again.

John didn’t retaliate, but he didn’t back down either. “C’mon, Paul,” he whispered as he sat up, cross-legged. “Talk to me.”

Frowning, Paul sat up as well. “About what?”

“That’s what I need you to tell me,” John said. “We’re in the best place on earth—the city of love. How can you be upset?”

Paul looked away, trying not to think about the “city of love” any more than he had to—

“Look at me.” John grabbed his chin and turned his head until they were eye to eye.

As John stared at him and blinked impatiently, Paul’s mouth went dry. Here, with his glasses off and his hair tousled, each feature of John’s face stood out against the moonlight. The gleam in his eyes, the curve of his cheeks, the tension in his lips—the tension Paul wished he could kiss away.

“Paul, are you…blushing?”

Paul swatted John’s hand away. “Fuck off.”

“Why’re you blushing?”

Glancing away again, Paul sighed. “We were supposed to go to Spain. Why did you want to stop here?”

“Quit avoiding the question.”

“Then you quit avoiding mine.”

“I asked you first.”

“So? What are you, a child?”

John leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. It took all of Paul’s strength not to shrink away from John’s glare.

After a few more seconds of their staring contest, John relented. “You want to know why we’re still here?”

“I do.”

“Because I want to stay in Paris with you,” John said. Then he paused. “Paris…the city of love.”

Paul’s heart had never raced so fast.

“So anyway, there it is, case closed and all that,” John rambled, waving his hand.

“John.”

“What?”

“I,” Paul began shakily. “I want to stay here with you, too.”

John inhaled and cautiously made eye contact. “You do?”

“I do.”

They watched each other in silence, unsure of what to do, until John whispered, “You never answered my question. Why were you blushing?”

Paul swallowed. “I just told you why,” he said, fiddling with the blankets between his fingers.

“God, then let’s stay here forever,” John said as he lurched forward and crashed their lips together.

Gasping, Paul kissed back, tangling his fingers in John’s hair and shirt, never wanting to let go. He wished he’d never have to leave that dirty, cramped hotel room.

They both knew they couldn’t stay forever. But as they lay back down, with _both_ of their heads at the head of the bed and their limbs recklessly entwined, they were content. The moon and the stars sang their new love to sleep.

* * *

The moon changes. It rises and sets, grows and shrinks, but it never leaves. Its company lasts forever. The only thing that may, perhaps, last longer is love itself.

* * *

“Oh—oh god—ah, _George_.”

“That’s it, love,” George gasped as he thrusted even faster. “Louder.”

Ringo panted beneath him, his bangs dripping with sweat and the flush of his cheeks perfectly complementing the blue of his eyes. “God, George, I don’t— _ah_ —I don’t think I can be much louder.”

“Please, Ritchie,” George whined before dipping down to capture Ringo’s lips in a quick kiss. “Wanna hear you more.” He ran his hand up Ringo’s thigh. “No one else can hear you. We’re the only ones on the estate.” He squeezed Ringo’s arse. “ _Our_ estate.”

“Ah, fuck,” Ringo yelled, and George let out a cry of his own at the delightful way Ringo clenched around him.

George couldn’t imagine a better way to spend their first night in their new home. The flats they shared had been wonderful, but this mansion was really, truly theirs. They didn’t have to be careful here. They could kiss as freely as they wanted. They could leave the drapes wide open and let the stars illuminate their love. They could—

“Ooh, is there a full moon tonight?”

George’s hips stilled. “What?”

“There,” Ringo said, pointing out the window. “The moon looks huge.”

“…I’ve literally got my cock up your arse, an’ all you can think about is the fucking _moon?_ ”

Ringo paled. “God, I’m sorry. I wasn’t tryin’ to—”

Before Ringo could say more, George collapsed on top of him in a fit of laughter. “The moon. The _moon_. Jesus, Ritchie, what I wouldn’t give to get inside your mind.”

“So, you’re not mad then?”

George carefully pulled out and flopped next to Ringo onto the bed. “Why would I be mad? This is why I fell in love with you.”

Ringo gave him an odd look. “You fell in love with me because I’m an idiot?”

Laughing harder, George grabbed Ringo’s hand. “Nah. I fell in love with you ‘cause you have the ability to be adorable in absolutely every situation.”

Ringo sighed and shook his head. “Why do I have to be adorable? Can’t I be rugged and handsome?”

“Nope. Adorable.”

“Fine. If that’s the price I have to pay for getting you to love me, then I’ll be the most adorable man in the world.”

Smiling, George kissed his cheek. “Good.” He ran his thumb over the back of Ringo’s hand and gazed out the window. “The moon _does_ look gorgeous tonight.”

“Not as gorgeous as you,” Ringo said. “…This is that adorable shit you were talking about, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Fine. I can live with this.”

George draped his arm across Ringo’s bare chest and pulled him closer. “Perfect.”

They didn’t resume their love making that night, but George didn’t mind. He didn’t care how he spent his time with Ringo as long as they spent it together.

* * *

The moon comes and goes, waxes and wanes. What once was bright is overcome with darkness, lost in the vastness of the sky. But with time, patience, and love, the darkness disappears as the light returns. Because the light _always_ returns.

* * *

Remus sat on the dusty old bed in the Shrieking Shack. It was silent except for the soft sound of the breeze whistling through the windows. The gentle noise combined with the dim starlight was almost serene. Remus could almost forget where he was sitting.

Hugging his knees tighter to his chest, Remus stared out the window at the tiny sliver of the moon. It couldn’t hurt him like this in the middle of its cycle, but here he still was in this awful place, looking up at the horrible lump of rock that made his life a living hell. It had been two whole weeks since the last full moon, yet the gashes covering his arms and legs still burned.

A floorboard creaked from the stairwell. “Hello? Remus?”

“Sirius? What’re you doing here?”

Sirius stepped through the doorway and gave him a sad smile. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Remus looked away as Sirius sat down next to him, straining the creaking bedsprings. “I needed space to think,” Remus whispered.

“There wasn’t enough space in your own bed? You know, where you wouldn’t have to sneak out and break any rules.”

“Since when do you care about the rules?” Remus teased.

“C’mon, Remus.”

Remus met Sirius’ gaze, looking into his deep, grey eyes. “I just don’t know why I’m so scared of it,” Remus muttered.

“Because the transformations _are_ scary,” Sirius said. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“No,” Remus shook his head, “not that.” His eyes flickered to the window.

“…The moon?”

Remus shut his eyes. “I know. It’s stupid.” He waited for Sirius to let out a boisterous laugh and tell him how foolish he was being. But that never came. “It’s always there, Sirius. Even during the day it’s there. And I hate it.” He looked out the window at the tiny crescent moon and fought back the dread that twisted in his gut. “This is the only time I can stand to look at it.”

The moon stared back as Remus’ heartrate sped up. Once he started looking, he couldn’t look away. But he had to get over this fear, he had to—

“Hey.” Sirius grabbed his chin and turned his head toward him. “Don’t look at it. Look at me.”

“B-but I can’t _not_ look at it. It’s always there—”

“I’m always here too,” Sirius said, his hand still pressed lightly against Remus’ cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Remus took a deep breath and focused on the feeling of Sirius’ thumb rubbing back and forth across his face. The size of his world shrank until it was only him and Sirius. His heart rate continued to slow as he cupped his hand over Sirius’, never wanting to let go. As Sirius smiled back at him, he knew he’d never have to.

The moon may have been shining as they sneaked back to the dorms, but Remus didn’t notice. The moon didn’t matter when Sirius was his sun.

* * *

In the end, Earth’s moon is simply one of many moons scattered throughout the galaxies, each formed in its own unique way. To some, the cracks and craters of the moon are imperfections marring an otherwise beautiful sight. But to those who truly understand the moon, its distinctive pattern of mountains and valleys is what makes it so special.

* * *

Ginny followed as Luna led her on a convoluted path across school grounds. They could get in trouble at any moment, but Luna had insisted on going back outside after dark. At the very least, it was a nice, cool night for their inevitable punishment.

Luna suddenly stopped and stared up at nothing in particular in the starry sky.

“What do you see?” Ginny asked, moving beside her.

Blinking her eyes rapidly and giving her head a quick shake, Luna said, “I’m not sure.” Then she took off again, wandering straight off the path into the grass.

“Luna,” Ginny called, trying to keep up. “Are you alright?”

Luna smiled and said, “Of course,” before taking off again.

If Ginny were anyone else, she would have believed her. But Ginny knew something was wrong. Luna was moving too quickly, her changes in direction were too abrupt. She was hiding something.

Ginny ran after her and caught her hand. “Just tell me, Luna. What is it?”

Sighing, Luna looked at her feet. “Nargles,” she stated, as though it was obvious.

“Are they in the dormitories?” Ginny asked, grabbing Luna’s other hand and swinging their arms back and forth.

“No,” Luna said, shaking her head again and scrunching up her shoulders. “They’re in my head.”

“Oh.”

“I thought fresh air would help, but it seems to have riled them up more. Can you help me get them out? Or at least calm them down so they can go to sleep?”

Ginny softened. “Of course, I will.” She dropped Luna’s hands and ran her fingers over Luna’s hair. She tipped Luna’s head down, stepped forward, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

When Ginny pulled away, Luna’s cheeks were pink and her eyes were wide. Then she cocked her head to the side and smiled. “I think that’s helping. Could you do it again?”

Laughing, Ginny just tilted her head forward.

* * *

_Breath is always taken when it's new  
Enhance upon the clouds around it  
Yes it is and here it comes  
Here comes the moon. _

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics at the end from "Here Comes the Moon" by George Harrison.


End file.
